1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding tool for guiding material to be stitched with a sewing machine. The present invention also relates to a set of such a guiding tool and a ruled sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In performing sewing work with a sewing machine, use may be made of a guiding tool for guiding fabric (or other materials) so as to provide a margin of a constant width. JP-U-S54-6591Y, for example, discloses a guiding tool provided with a permanent magnet for a metal needle plate. In use, the guiding tool is attached magnetically to a desired spot of the needle plate of the sewing machine, and the fabric is fed forward through the sewing machine while the edge of the fabric being kept in contact with a guide surface of the guiding tool.
The conventional guiding tool utilizes magnetic force for attachment. Thus, when the needle plate is made of a nonmagnetic material such as a synthetic resin, the guiding tool cannot be used for the plate. Further, the guide surface of the conventional tool is rather short, which may be disadvantageous to guiding the fabric properly.